


【羡忘训诫】姑射仙1，2

by 18863153077



Category: sp - Fandom, 双性 - Fandom, 羡忘 - Fandom, 训诫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18863153077/pseuds/18863153077
Summary: 浪荡阔少羡×清冷伴读叽
Kudos: 24





	【羡忘训诫】姑射仙1，2

燕昭延郭隗，遂筑黄金台。剧辛方赵至，邹衍复齐来。奈何青云士，弃我如尘埃。珠玉买歌笑，糟糠养贤才。方知黄鹄举，千里独徘徊。”一诗读完，这魏少爷放下李太白集，叹道：“可真是好诗，却不知其义。你是新来的伴读吧？来，说给本少爷听听，这诗什么意思。”

魏无羡自小饱读诗书，李杜之诗早已烂熟，即是寻常人不知的这种偏诗，也早读其句，识其意了，怎可能不知？怕是，故意考这小伴读的罢。

说起这魏少爷，生在京城极负盛名的魏府，据说其父乃朝廷一品大将军，虽一介武夫，却生养出一个喜欢舞文弄墨，寻花问柳的风流公子，最为人津津乐道的，还是这魏公子的长相，那可不是一般的仪表堂堂，风流倜傥，整个人似粉雕玉琢，一双亮晶晶的桃花眼，挺翘的鼻梁，都说这魏公子不笑倾城，一笑倾国，天生的一张笑脸，格外讨得人喜爱。

说归说，但各家姑娘虽说是极其仰慕，却也不敢生攀附之心，缘是这京城男风盛行，就连这魏公子，也不免受其沾染，出入烟花之地，长春院（古代男妓之所）更使其流连，江湖人道其，是万花从中过，片叶不沾身。  
“少爷问你话，回答便是。”旁边的管家提醒道。这魏府管家是个老实人，这次新一批的小伴读也是由他物色给这魏大少爷，当时只觉这眼前的小伴读生的眉清目秀，踏踏实实很是本分，却不想这大少爷一问，竟还半天不吐一个字，想来是个愚笨的。  
“小人不知，并未曾读过李杜之诗，只是略识得几个字罢了，少爷勿怪，若有得罪之处，还请责罚。”蓝忘机这话说的不卑不亢，倒是让人挑不出什么错来，却又处处透着说话人的钢骨。哦，他不知道他有理，识得几个字就来当伴读，自己要是真罚了他，倒成了不通人情了？看这小伴读，一双琉璃色的眼睛目不斜视，直直地盯着面前的地砖，像是能盯出金子似的，看这样子，倒不像个伴读，活似个名门望族的世家公子。  
在座的几名伴读皆是倒吸了一口冷气，暗自为自己发起愁。他们这同一批进来的伴读里，要论这学识，怕是没人能比得上这蓝忘机，他居然说只是略识得几个字？呵呵呵呵，那他们岂不是成文盲了？有什么胆子来当伴读？若是连蓝湛都不知道的诗，那他们又怎么可能知道？更别说意思了。只能祈祷这大少爷不会问其他人，不然这一顿板子怕是逃不过了。名门子弟中有个不成文的规矩，这少爷不知，是没有名师指导，乃是应该的，要是他知道，那还要老师，伴读何用？若主子不知，这老师伴读亦不知，那便是罪过了，免不了要挨顿打。罚上半个月的饷银了。这少爷虽说是文人，却也是个厉害的，要是对不上他的问，怕是少不了的责骂挨打，但这蓝忘机，却是一脸不知者不畏的样子，依然面不改色心不跳。嗯嗯，蓝湛哥，我们敬你是个狠人，佩服！  
“噗......哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈.....你.....哈哈哈......”魏无羡似是听出来什么端倪，终于忍不住笑出了声。  
“你个混账羔子，不知道还有理了？赶紧向少爷赔罪，去领板子去！”边上那胖乎乎的管家见魏无羡这反常的笑，以为是气急了，连忙嗔怪道。这蓝湛自小生在魏家，和哥哥蓝涣一起长大，十三岁的时候蓝曦臣被温家公子挑去伴读，这一晃快六年，都没能再见一面，这管家无儿无女，自是对这蓝湛格外招抚，先把这混小子支棱走，也就是几下板子的事，要是魏公子这里，怕就不是一顿板子能过的去的了.....管家这么想着，连忙支使旁边的两个家奴欲拖走蓝忘机。  
“这我话还没完呢，管家这么急着干嘛？难道，有心包庇？”魏无羡心思细密，极为聪明，一下子就猜透了管家的用意。  
“这......大公子，小人怎么敢呢.....只是怕这混小子在这，脏了您的眼......”管家心道不好，一脸陪笑道。  
“你......叫什么名字？嗯？”魏无羡靠近蓝忘机，一脸邪魅的笑道。就算是不曾见过听过魏公子的寻常人，若是见到他这样的神情，也断然会吓得不行，这是......危险来临的信号.......小伴读们大气都不敢出，生怕迁怒殃及池鱼。嗯嗯，这种情景还能视若无睹的，只有蓝湛了。蓝哥，佩服！  
“小人，蓝湛，字忘机。”  
“蓝....忘机？真是个...好名字呀....”魏无羡一脸笑意地说着，轻轻地拍了拍蓝忘机的肩膀。魏府规矩繁多，其中一条便是主子读书伴读只能跪着侍奉，一连好几个时辰，有时跪的双腿都失去知觉，使得众多小伴读们叫苦不跌。  
“你们都先出去，本少爷要，亲自责罚。”  
“这.....少爷，一点小事，何必劳烦您千金之躯？还是由小的来吧......况且这也，不和规矩.....”胖管家暗道不好，连忙劝阻道。  
“怎么，这么久没回来，我是连一个责罚下人的权利都没了么？嗯？管家大人？”魏无羡威胁似的说道，管家人心善，老实，见谁受罚都要护上一护，每次这般，魏无羡也就心里明了，随随便便的糊弄过去，算是卖个人情，但这蓝忘机不但生的惊为天人，却还刻意对自己隐瞒，是真真惹到他了。呵，男人，你成功引起我的注意。  
“不敢，不敢，少爷是主子，自然做什么都是....和规矩的.....”管家见魏公子真真动了火气，也怕再次搓火引得蓝忘机被罚的更重，悻悻地带着被吓的魂飞魄散的小伴读们退下了。  
待大门关紧，魏无羡似是封印解除般，慢步渡到蓝忘机跪着的那片儿，伏下身子，轻声说道：“还跪着干嘛，蓝公子？”  
公子一词一出，蓝忘机连忙作揖道：“少爷何意？小人当不起这二字。”  
“你自是当的起的，说是什么‘不曾读过李杜之诗，只是略识得几个字。’那我且问你，我何曾说过，我读的，是李杜之诗？嗯？在我面前，蓝公子你还是，太嫩了点.......”虽不知蓝忘机为何对自己隐瞒自己的水平，但这种欺瞒之举确是惹得魏无羡不快。  
“小人......小人.....只是....”蓝忘机一向冷静的眼神出现了一丝丝波动，终于不再直直地盯着面前那块地砖。  
“嗯？怎么，你不是很镇定吗？不是....很能忍吗？怎么慌了？”魏无羡逼问道。  
“忘机来魏府第一日便听训，不可目无主上，不可自作聪明。忘机只是，听训办事。公子恕罪。”呵，好一个听训办事，这段话倒是比上段有过之无不及，同样是让人挑不出错来。  
“听你这意思，便是自认文采远胜于我，你答话，注定会让我出丑咯？不错不错，好胆量。但是嘛，要是你这身子骨能配得上你这胆量，我便也不深究了......”蓝忘机听言便知，这罚是躲不过了。  
“公子教训的是，忘机，愿领重罚。”说着，缓缓起身，将案子上的藤尺捧过，规规矩矩跪下，双手将藤尺递上。  
“魏府家规，欺瞒主上，罪责一也，自作聪明，罪责二也，顶撞公子，罪责三也，三罪并罚，忘机自请，责背八十。”  
“责背八十？你可真对自己下得去手啊.....魏某佩服佩服，不过，即是由我责罚，便要行我的家法，你刚说的，不顶用。”  
“忘机，任凭公子责罚，不敢多言。”说着，背着魏无羡跪好。如此看来今天是免不了过百了，蓝忘机心想，却暗自担心起这百余下过后，这背还能不能直的起来。  
“谁说，要责背了？起来。”  
不责背？难道.....要用夹棍吗？蓝忘机心想，这魏府的刑罚就两种，一是用藤尺责打背部，二多用于那些小丫鬟们，便是用手指粗的细竹棍穿上细绳套在十指上拉扯，直到指骨节节分离，也算得上是狠罚了。这夹棍之刑用上，写字怕是不可能了，就连重物都搬不得，岂不沦为废人？  
“公子.....忘机冒犯公子，愿领重罚，但.....忘机身为伴读，不能不写字研墨，夹棍之刑实在是....恕忘机不能领罚……”  
“你啊，现在知道害怕了？刚刚不是很神气吗？谁说要夹你手指了，我啊，要责臀。”  
责臀.......  
这二字如同霹雳般在蓝忘机耳边炸开，从小到大，即使是兄长也没有如此责打过他，何况是......  
“公子，这，不合规矩。忘机愿请责背三百。”  
“三百？你可真狠得下心，但本公子自是说一不二的，怎么？罚你，还要挑？也罢，你既不愿受罚，我也不会强人所难，你似乎，有个兄长在温家吧？既然你不想受罚，我大可知会知会那温晁温二公子，让你兄长，代你受罚，如何？”  
蓝忘机孤身一人在魏家，自是没什么顾虑，但一提起兄长，心都紧了起来。  
“忘机一人之错，情愿领受公子责罚，还望公子莫要牵连无辜。”言罢，跪行一礼。  
“这不就得了，嗯，去案子上趴着吧，屁股撅高点。”魏无羡似是故意羞辱他一般，故作严肃的要求到。心里却觉有趣。  
“是......”蓝忘机不敢停顿，起身伏在案上，脑袋深深埋进臂弯里，活像一只鸵鸟。  
“早这样不就好了？刚刚不是还挺能说吗？怎么现在开始装哑巴了？”魏无羡说着，掀起蓝忘机雪白的云纹外袍，露出白绸子的衬裤，连着内里的亵裤一起，快速褪到腿弯，露出珠圆玉润的屁股和两条细而修长的大腿。  
“公子！”蓝忘机显然被此举吓到，慌忙用衣袖遮住自己身后。冷静下来一字一句地说道：“公子即是要责臀，此举又是为何？这万万不能使得。”  
“简单啊，脱了裤子打，打的疼，长记性。”  
“费什么话，这里只有你我二人，再无他人，今天的事罚过，也就过去了，你要是再不服管教，也别怪我翻脸无情。过去趴好，屁股撅高点。”魏无羡再次命令道。  
蓝忘机像是下了极大的力气，缓缓起身再次伏到案前，绷紧屁股不至于让隐私的部位露出来，努力撑起身子让屁股高高耸起，从魏无羡的角度看过去，两坨粉白粉白的团子，一览无余。  
魏无羡倒是没有下一步动作，就这样看着蓝忘机的屁股，还有连着的两条细而修长的腿，似是故意晾着蓝忘机，让他难堪。  
蓝忘机也还是紧绷着屁股，伏在案上，等着魏无羡责打，比起责打，他觉得这样光着屁股被这么晾着更让人难熬。  
魏无羡走上前，轻轻地摸了摸蓝忘机白润的屁股，手指划过蓝忘机紧绷的臀缝，狠狠在右屁股上拍了一掌。“啪------”蓝忘机顿时觉得无地自容，明明是责罚，但他更觉得这是羞辱。魏无羡不紧不慢，毫不着急的又晾了蓝忘机许久，继续走上前去，在他的右半边屁股上拍下第二，三掌。“啪啪----”  
似是对待皇宫里历史悠久的漆器般，颇为暧昧地朝蓝忘机的屁股缝里吹了吹气，不等他反应，在他的右半边屁股上一连串拍下十几掌。“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪-------”这倒是真正的责罚了，刚开始那几下，虽说也是用了全力，但间隔时间太长，更多的是对于受刑者心理上的折磨，后面的那一连串却是掌掌有力，蓝忘机来不及消化上一下的疼痛，下一掌就接踵而来，蓝忘机不敢出声，生怕被人听见，只是咬紧牙关，又绷紧了伤痕累累的屁股。  
“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪”  
一连串的巴掌十成十的力气全部招呼在他右半边屁股上，这才打了三十几掌，右半边屁股早已红肿充血，与左半边粉白粉白的屁股形成鲜明的对比。  
“砰！”  
“唔！”蓝忘机终于没忍住闷哼一声，被这忽如其来的剧痛刺激的险些承受不住。原来是魏公子不知什么时候换了藤尺，抽在他右半边屁股上，留下一条深红色的棱子。不给他喘息的机会，魏无羡拿着藤尺一股脑地对着右半边屁股一顿猛抽，似是要把这右半边抽烂的架势，而左半边屁股则是被他当个宝似的供着。  
“唔……”  
“怎么？忍不住了？蓝公子不是一向很能忍吗？啊？”说着，又一尺抽在他右屁股上。  
“公子，教训的是，忘机......不敢多言。”蓝忘机颤抖着说，却还是死命撑着案子，双腿和屁股绷的严严实实。  
“蓝湛啊，可别说，本公子没给你机会.......”  
“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪”  
又一顿尺子落在蓝忘机之前被魏无羡当个宝似的左屁股上，雪白的屁股顿时蒙上一层深红，而右屁股早已充血涨紫，惨不忍睹。然而魏无羡丝毫没有停下来的意思，依旧狠狠地责打着蓝忘机左半边屁股，直到和右半边一样的惨状。  
“蓝湛啊，给你个机会，本公子看这打，你可能也挨够了，说句魏哥哥，小人错了。以后当我的陪床男宠，我啊，就考虑，饶了你这一次。如何？”魏无羡用藤尺挑起蓝忘机的下巴，却发现不知何时，人已经被打的泪流满面。  
“公子.....家父在时教导，宁为玉碎，不为瓦全。忘机谢公子提携，这等恩惠，还是免了吧，忘机有错，甘愿受公子任何责罚........”  
“你若如此不识趣，便别怪我不留情面。你可知，刚刚那些，还仅仅是一点小菜而已.......着魏府有的是让你，乖乖同意的法子......”  
“公子既如此相逼，那忘机也就告诉公子，如若真如公子所说，忘机会觉得，不虚此行。”蓝忘机硬生生呛了回去。  
“好，本公子就不信，还治不了你了.....”

“腿分开。”

这三个字在蓝忘机耳朵边炸开，似是知道照做之后意味着什么，蓝忘机坚决的说了声：“我不。”然后连忙把腿夹的更紧了些。  
魏无羡原本也没别的意思，想着换个法子罚罚他，分开腿抽屁股沟里的软肉，却不想这蓝忘机似是误会了什么，起这么大反应，直愣愣地顶撞他。这魏府规矩繁多，唯一不容动摇的便是主子干什么，做什么，这下属都必须履行，魏无羡便想不明白，这蓝忘机是个薄脸皮子，这责臀对他来说确实是过于难堪了些，但他这威逼利诱之下，这趴也趴了，裤子脱也脱了，打也打了，蓝忘机虽说是不愿，但也都乖乖做了。这让他分个腿，怎么搞的和要他命一样？让这蓝忘机这么不要命的顶撞自己。  
“你不？哟，小伴读，胆量可以啊，你是第一个敢这么顶撞我的。这主子说的话，你都不照做了，要你何用啊？”魏无羡倒是没强行逼他，毕竟蓝忘机这性子，宁折不弯的，要真把人逼急了指不定能干出什么石破天惊的事。硬骨头，还是得慢慢磨。  
魏无羡说着，一藤尺下去，竖着抽在两臀瓣之间的沟壑里。  
“啊！”蓝忘机似是没想到他会抽那个地方，剧痛之下叫了出声。  
“哟，蓝公子，你不是很能忍吗，这小屁股被打成这样了都不见你吭一声，这是打着哪啦？反应这么大？”魏无羡自是不知道蓝忘机的秘密，只当是打着哪块软肉，又或是蓝忘机羞愤出声。  
“我再说一遍，腿分开。”倒也并非是专为了羞辱他，这屁股缝里肉嫩，又连着后庭，万一打出个什么问题也不好医治，让他分开腿方便看着，也好掌握分寸。  
“公子，何必如此羞辱我？”蓝忘机虽一直强忍默不作声，泪水却早已止不住的流，布满了白净的脸庞。他知道照做意味着什么，早就做了受更重的罚的准备。  
“不照做也没关系，毕竟人人都知道你骨子硬，心也冷，不过听人说你兄长可是个暖美人，总让人如沐春风呢，也罢，你不愿受的罚，便让他代你受过，毕竟身为兄长教出你这样不服管教的弟弟，也是罪过......”魏无羡知道蓝忘机的软肋在哪，旁人怎么对他都是无关紧要，但凡是牵扯到他兄长蓝涣，他便会紧张到不行。魏无羡看着蓝忘机脸上微妙的变化，不禁得意起来。哼，跟我斗，你蓝湛还是嫩了点。  
蓝忘机并未说多言语，泪水控制不住的流，双腿在魏无羡的注视中，缓缓分开。  
蓝忘机知道自己的秘密总有天会暴露在人前，但却不曾想是这种情况。随着他细而修长的腿越分越开，直到整个屁股沟连着后庭完整的展现出来，还有......那个地方。  
魏无羡这时才明白，为什么蓝忘机从受罚到现在一直紧绷着屁股，不肯把双腿分开，缘是这屁股里，竟别有天地啊......  
这两腿之间竟藏着一处女穴，两瓣细小的肉唇包裹着鲜红的肉芽，穴口因为刚刚的责打受力微张，流出来一点点花蜜。竟是一片淫糜之景。没想到，这蓝忘机竟是个双儿。

“我说过，你不同意，我自是不会动你分毫，你后面这两处小洞，我自是不会碰，这点你不用担心。不过嘛.......你几次三番言语顶撞，总是要罚的。你这屁股，怕是受不了再多的板子，不如我们，换个地方........”魏无羡心生一计，将桌上的文尺拿起来，掂量着走到蓝忘机身后。  
一只手轻轻按在蓝忘机一瓣屁股上，使两瓣屁股分的更开，那隐秘的细小花穴全然露了出来，红润润的穴口一张一合，似是在祈求些什么。  
“啪！”  
“啊！！”蓝忘机做梦也想不到魏无羡会打那个地方，那女穴多年来从未被招抚过，即使是沐浴也是被匆匆略过，何曾受过这种.......  
一尺打在蓝忘机小穴的半边肉唇上，比起责打臀部，这一下是钻心的痛，就连一向隐忍的蓝湛，也叫出了声。  
“你刚刚不是自请，责背三百吗？这责臀约摸有个二百来下了吧？既然你的屁股打不了，便打这小花穴，念你第一次，一尺顶五板子，你可认罚？”五板子.....也就是要打二十下，那地方肉嫩，即使是打一下都足够他消化一阵，这要是打上二十下，岂不是要........  
“公子.......忘机....受不住了.....求公子......高抬贵手.......”  
“哟，还以为你有多能忍呢，打这地方一下就挨不住了？你以后乖乖侍寝，别说这二十，以后你都不用受这打，我护你一辈子，如何？”  
“你......”蓝忘机虽是一介小伴读，却也没受过这种侮辱，终于忍受不住，也不管什么尊卑有别什么主子下人，对着魏无羡破口大骂:“魏婴你无耻！你畜生！放开我.....啊！”还没等蓝忘机骂完，魏无羡便一尺又抽到了那最娇弱的穴口上。  
“蓝忘机，你还是省点劲，不但顶撞你主子，竟还大逆不道的肆意辱骂，之前的罚不算，我们，重新开始......不过嘛，我不打你屁股，就要可怜这小花穴了......”  
“你无耻.......啊！”一顿尺子猛的抽在蓝忘机的穴口上，堵住了蓝忘机的谩骂。  
“哟，这小穴都肿了呢，再抽下去，怕是要废了呢......”魏无羡故作怜惜地摸了摸红肿充血的穴口，又一连串的尺子抽了上去。  
“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪”本就娇弱的小穴哪能受得了这等责打，竟硬生生红肿出了血。因受力而流出穴口的淫液混着鲜血一起，一滴一滴砸在地上，更砸在蓝忘机的心里。  
“还有多少下来着？二百多下吧？你确定你捱的住？嗯？”魏无羡放下尺子，一只大手向蓝忘机身下探去，两指捏着细小肉唇包裹的小肉芽，用力揉虐起来。  
“啊..........”蓝忘机早就没了骂人的力气，只剩下痛苦的呻吟。  
“呲－－－”一道黄线顺着那被折磨的出血的穴口泊泊流出，雪白的绸裤也浸染了黄汤，脏污不堪。  
蓝忘机竟哭了起来，泪水止不住的流，他.....竟然失禁了。而且还是从.....那个女穴里流出来的。这么多年从未有过如此情况，他把头埋进臂弯里，失声痛哭。似乎陷进屈辱的深渊里，他觉得今后都没脸见人了。  
“你.........”魏无羡见到此番情景，本应该狠狠羞辱嘲笑他一番，这么大个人被人打屁股还失禁尿裤子，但此刻他却哑口无言，什么话也说不出了。比起蓝忘机那羞愤耻辱的神情，他是受不了这么个要强的人在自己面前哭的。  
“你.......没事.......吧........”魏无羡心都紧了，连忙扶这蓝忘机的肩膀查看他的情况。  
“滚！别碰我！”蓝忘机对魏无羡避如蛇蝎，一掌拍开了魏无羡的手，继续窝着身子抽抽搭搭的哭。  
“你这身上不处理........会留病根子的你知不知道？你也不想一辈子都......这样像今天这么尿裤子吧？啊？”魏无羡觉得自己是好心提醒，却不想戳到了蓝忘机的痛处。  
“你滚！都是你打的！我活该行了吧！你出去！你出去啊......呜...... ”  
魏无羡见蓝忘机情况如此棘手，却也清楚就算请郎中来，蓝忘机怕是也不给碰的，只能硬着头皮想着先把蓝忘机控制住，然后再治他的伤。  
魏无羡虽未学过什么武，最起码的自卫还是懂得一二，趁蓝湛哭的卖力，点住了几处大穴，蓝忘机身子立马就瘫软在案上。  
“你..........”魏无羡见蓝忘机似是误会了什么，慌忙解释道：“哎哎哎祖宗，我错了还不行吗？我就是想给你处理处理伤口，你这情况你自己怕是也处理不好，可别误会我这一片好心啊.......”说完魏无羡又想扇自己一巴掌，人家的伤还不都是他弄的？本来想着点到即止却不想弄的一发不可收拾，搞的人家这么恨自己哎.......  
魏无羡话还没说完，就见蓝忘机不知何时已经昏厥过去。连忙把蓝忘机扶道椅子上趴好,伏身把被染污的鞋袜长裤褪净，顺便赞叹一番蓝湛这比女子还要修长细直的腿。  
魏无羡嫌这长袍碍事，顺带把外袍褪去，接着是里袍，中衣，一边剥着蓝湛的衣服，一边还不禁吐槽这三伏天蓝湛还穿的里三层外三层的，真真是个奇人，毕竟魏无羡都恨不得不穿衣服，待在家里吃着冰果，好不快活。  
魏无羡把光裸着身子的蓝忘机轻轻扶到床边，让他跪趴在床上，像受罚似的双腿分开屁股高高撅起，受伤屁股连着屁缝和那早就充血的小穴一览无余地呈现在魏无羡面前。  
魏无羡安慰自己这是上药方便，绝对不是偷占人便宜！  
冰凉的药膏先是抹在蓝忘机涨紫的双臀上，只感觉一双冰凉的手在自己的屁股上来回游走揉捏，直到冰凉遍布整个臀部。这药膏是皇宫里的方子，原是用来给那些不听话受罚的贵人上药，可使伤处恢复如初，如今却被魏无羡这个败家子用在小小的伴读身上，一下子还用那么多，要是被父亲知道又免不了一阵肉疼。  
屁股缝和小穴最难处理，魏无羡一边用手指涂着药膏，一遍想抽自己大嘴巴，他妈的这得多疼啊，魏无羡你他妈就是个混蛋二狗子！他妈的抽那么狠，屁股也就算了，这种女人的地方也不放过！无耻！呸！呸！呸！  
等处理完伤口，已是晚上，魏无羡看着床上早已熟睡的蓝忘机，自是不忍打扰，在他小腹下垫了个软枕，把屁股垫高，又微微把他双腿分开，以免被褥磨到小穴，怕蓝忘机乱动，又找了两个丝帕子分别绑住一只脚，固定在床柱子上，弄完这些，魏无羡总算是放了心，又翻箱倒柜的找了个蚕丝被轻轻盖在他背上以免着凉，屁股以下的部位则露在外面。  
“哎，真是欠你这个祖宗的。”魏无羡看着熟睡的蓝忘机，无奈的摇了摇头，又自觉不对，

他妈的，这小兔崽子刚刚还骂我畜生呢？！


End file.
